The present invention relates to a plug connection arrangement for connecting a first hollow body, such as a pipe socket, to a second hollow body, such as a hose, by means of a clip, wherein the first hollow body has a pre-assembly portion, on which the clip can be pre-assembled in a pre-assembly position, and wherein the first hollow body has a final assembly portion, to which the clip for connecting the first hollow body to the second hollow body is secured in a final assembly position.
A plug connection arrangement of this type is known from document DE 196 21 670 A1.
DE 196 21 670 A1 shows a plug connection arrangement for connecting a hose end to a pipe socket, wherein on the pipe socket a clip is pre-assembled, which, when the hose end is slipped on, is axially transferred into a final assembly position. In the final assembly position, the clip is connected in the axial direction positively to the pipe socket and non-positively to the hose end.
DE 195 06 144 C1 discloses a plug connection arrangement in which a spring clip is expanded under tension and is held in this state by means of a clamp. In this pre-assembly position, the spring clip can additionally be secured to a locking ring connected to the pipe socket.
Document DE 10 2006 047 882 B3 discloses a further plug connection arrangement, in which a sleeve is clampingly connected to a hose end. A connecting ring is latch-locked in a pre-assembly position to the sleeve. When the hose end is slipped onto a socket, the connecting ring additionally latches into a peripheral groove on the outer periphery of the socket.